


Ei mitään etanoita

by Giraffvinu



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Touching, hiplailua, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Hänen sanansa hukkuvat Charlien kaulaan.





	Ei mitään etanoita

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Irkissä rimps antoi sanoja: _puurolautanen, kukkalapio_ ja sitten oli sanasota. Ja tämä syntyi siitä sanasodasta. Tämän voinee lukea yksinkin, mutta päässäni ajattelen tämän kuuluvan Rahisevan gramofonin verseen.
> 
> Kiitokset taasen sieerralle lukemisesta ja rohkaisusta (ja taustatarinan selittelystä, se ei kuitenkaan ficciin asti yltänyt haha) <33
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Aamu on tuskin sarastanut, mutta Harry istuu jo puurolautasensa ääressä ja silmäilee Päivän Profeettaa. Hän puhaltaa höyryävää lusikallistaan ja työntää sen hajamielisesti suuhunsa, kiroaa sitten ääneen puuron polttaessa kitalakea.

Eteisestä kuuluu kolinaa, ja Harry nostaa katseensa lehdestä. Charlie vilkaisee oviaukosta keittiöön ja hymyilee niin, että hänen silmäkulmansa katoavat naururyppyihin.

" _Jäähtyös_?" hän ehdottaa nauraen.

"Siitä jää metallinen maku", Harry vastaa ja laskee katseensa jälleen sekavaan artikkeliin. Hänellä on vielä tunti aikaa. Muutaman sekunnin kuluttua hän tajuaa, mitä oikein näki hetkeä aikaisemmin, ja hän nousee ylös seuraten Charlieta eteiseen.

"Aiotko oikeasti mennä ulos? Siellä sataa!"

Charlie työntää kukkalapion taskuunsa, ennen kuin kurottaa sadeviittaa naulakosta.

"Eipähän tarvi kantaa erikseen kasteluvettä. Enkä mä ole sokerista tehty."

Harry naurahtaa ja astuu askeleen lähemmäs laskien kämmenensä Charlien jykevälle rinnalle.

"Et sokerista, et, ehkä kuitenkin sammakoista."

"Teitkö puuron alumiinikattilassa? Siitä voi liueta kaikenlaista", Charlie kysyy naurahtaen ja vetää Harryn lähemmäs.

"Se on typerä lastenloru jonka kuulin joskus kauan sitten", Harry selittää vaikka ei kerrokaan, missä lorun kuuli. Eikä sillä ole väliäkään, sillä hänen sanansa hukkuvat Charlien kaulaan. "Tässä olisi vielä tunti aikaa, ennen kuin joudun lähtemään."

"Eikös sulla ollut puuronsyönti kesken?" Charlie kysyy, mutta hänen sormensa kulkevat jo pitkin Harryn selkänikamia.

"Sen pitää jäähtyä ensin", Harry selittää ja virnistää tuntiessaan Charlien hymyn vasten poskeaan. "Älä nyt sano että aiot jättää mut tänne yksin ihmettelemään ja painut pihalle kaatosateeseen kaivamaan kukille kuoppia?"

Charlie pudistaa päätään, ja hänen ylikasvanut sänkensä hieraisee Harryn korvanlehteä. Harry värähtää ja pujottaa kätensä Charlien vyötäisille.

"Okei, no mennään sitten katsomaan, montako koiran häntätupsukkaa sun paidan alta paljastuu."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista [@beelsebutt](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/) [varoitus satunnaisista nsfw-reblogeista!], joskin suuurin osa blogistani on Voltronia.


End file.
